Perhaps
by Pouf Forayer
Summary: It's all according to the choices we make, and the choices we don't. The 'Definite' and the 'Perhaps'. Spock/Uhura. One-shot.


_Perhaps_

[**Prime]**

* * *

He assumed that he could consider the child his own as well. It was in fact _his_ blood that ran through the infant's veins, but he was not the father. Spock Prime continued to brush the soft hair on the baby's head, careful not to wake him.

It was odd to look at the baby. The child was proof of what could've been, even if it was to a nearly unforeseeable path. Nyota and himself. Spock Prime admitted to himself that he had seen Nyota as an attractive, _very _attractive, woman.

A friend.

Somebody who he could speak too in times of need.

Never had he thought that if properly tended their relationship could've sprouted into something so much more. Much more. Into love, marriage, a family. Prime lifted the child out of his crib, holding him up to the light so he could really see the evidence.

Grayson was a child of mixed cultures in every way possible.

He was light brown in skin tone. A unique mixture of Nyota's dark and warm skin and Spock's almost overtly pale and cold countenance. His hair followed an unsure pattern at the moment, like if it was deciding between being pin straight like his fathers, or adapting a curly texture of his mother's people.

He was a quite child. Amiable in his mother arms, and always smiling. Like a cherub in an old Italian painting. Then there were times when he was a mess of tears and screaming. He would become flushed with exertion, but he would still continue to wail.

"_The hell? I'm pretty sure your kid is bipolar!"_ Kirk had told the younger Spock, trying to speak louder then the baby's cries. Spock Prime had just happened to be nearby and almost immediately relieved his younger self by taking Grayson and quieting him.

That had been when Prime had first saw the baby. He had heard of the birth, but didn't know what to quite make of the situation. Technically the bouncing bundle of joy was his son by blood. So when he took the infant from his tired looking younger self, he found himself elated.

Uhura had walked in, dressed in a bright yellow sundress that enhanced the sunny quality she always carried with her, yet there were tired dark circles beneath her usually awake eyes. The baby was an vast change in both their lifestyles, hers and Young Spock, meaning that neither of them had gotten much sleep.

Nyota, through her foggy daze, saw how Spock Prime looked at Grayson, with a curiosity that turn slightly to awe. It was different from how the younger Spock looked at his son - with pride, anxiety, enormous love, and whatever human emotion haphazardly mixed with Vulcan logic. It was much different, but Nyota could spot a single similarity between their two gazes.

Adoration.

And it was that emotion, that silly human emotion, that got Spock Prime roped into babysitting his almost son. While his younger self and Nyota had gone to _rediscover the romance_ between them. Prime scoffed, knowing what they were really doing with their time.

In fact, him and Dr. McCoy had made a friendly wager depending on how long it would take Nyota to become impregnated again.

"_They're like a couple of damn rabbits, it ain't gonna take 'em long."_

"_You underestimate the strength of Vulcan discipline, Doctor." _

"_Trust me, not even discipline could stop them._"

It was then that Sulu had asked both of them to stop talking about the topic. His pleads were to no avail.

The wager had turned into a mass betting game on the ship. Captain Kirk advertising it so obviously that half the crew knew within a few moments. Which meant that it didn't take long for Nyota to come bursting in and calling them all "_Inglorious perverts with no sense of privacy,"_ She stormed out then.

The wagering continued soon after.

Bones even betted on what the gender of the next child would be. That was when all sorts of ideas for bets started going off. Ranging from the amount of children Nyota and Young Spock would have, to the bra size that multiple pregnancies would raise Uhura to. Prime wasn't surprised, keeping in mind that the majority of the _Enterprise_ was male.

Prime admitted that night to himself that he wouldn't mind another pseudo child. Another possible what if? Another _could've_.

Another possible route he might have taken.

* * *

.

.

.

**.Poufforayer**

Spock/Uhura :)


End file.
